Ivory Skin and Ebony Hair
by drowsyfantasy
Summary: Sometimes you don't want to admit it. Songfic.


__

Note: I do not own Petshop of Horrors! I do, however, own this song. I wrote it when I felt depressed. It provides a stark contrast to the happy ending! 

****

~I saw you standing there one lonely day.

You were so beautiful, what could I say?

It was love at first sight. There was love in the air.

You had ivory skin and soft, ebony hair.~

Officer Leon Orcot tuned out the radio. He was sitting in his patrol car, wondering whether or not to get the heck out of there. What had he been thinking?  
He was sitting just outside Count D's pet shop, with a box of chocolates and flowers. It was Valentine's Day, and he was quite sure D was all alone. Yet he was terrified to give them to him.

**__**

~I moved not an inch. I made not a sound.

I stood there, just staring, rooted to the ground.

You looked to the clouds and you heaved a great sky.

I knew then and there, I just had to try.~

D sat inside his shop, bored and peeved. Sure, he had all those pets. Well, most were ordinary animals, but he was being currently tortured by Tetsu-chan.

"Ooh, you really love Leon, don't you?" the Ton-Tetsu sneered. "That stupid idiot must hate you so much; you never let yourself be caught. You tell him nothing about who we really are. He must want you to suffer and rot in jail for eternity."

D did not even look up. He remained sitting, with his eyes shut. His cup of tea was sitting on the table, ready to be drunk. 

**__**

~Ooh, you are so beautiful to me.

I have to make you mine, can't you see?

__

I could not say I word, so I stood there to stare,

At your perfect red lips and your ebony hair.~

Leon straightened up. He put his hand in his pocket. A quarter came out with a jingling noise. He nodded to himself. The coin would decide. He flipped it high in the air. Heads he gave D his gift and told him the truth. Tails he drove away and got another cop assigned to the job. All it would take was a flip of the coin and fate would tell him what to do. 

**__**

~Then I went up to you and told you my name.

I said I loved you, hoping you'd say the same.

You smiled so gently, my heart then took wing --

You lifted your hand and showed me your ring.~

"I'll bet he's on his way home drunk with a couple of blondes. And a redhead. Didn't he say he likes redheads?" 

Tears began to roll down D's alabaster cheeks. Tetsu-chan kept going, not noticing.

"And he thinks you're a total flake, with your sweets and your tea and your 'dresses'. Huh. He doesn't know what they're called, he doesn't care enough to ask. He really must not care about you to not even show up for the past week. He's avoiding you, I'll bet he's getting ready to tell you how much he hates you."

**__**

~My heart skipped a beat, my mouth opened wide.

I know I'm a man, but I almost cried.

How could this be? My soul was now bare.

Scrutinized by your eyes and your ebony hair.~

The coin fell under the seat.

"Damn." 

Leon reached out a hand and felt not the ridges of the coin, but the smoothness of a piece of paper. He pulled it out and began to read it: 

__

"Officer Orcot

Leon Orcot

Leon. 

I wrote you this note because I must tell you something. I am not sure if I am doing this correctly -- my English is not what it could be, but I try. Perhaps you could meet me soon? I would like to tell you in person. Bring the note, so that I may know you want to know what I have to say.

Respectfully

Your friend

Love,

D."

****

~I thought I would die when you told me his name.

I knew that my life would ne'er be the same.

I showed you my love, and your hand you did show.

You did not want to hurt me, I guess now I know.~

The tea sat, untouched, upon the table. It was now stone-cold. Tetsu-chan had long since stopped, and had gone in search of amusement. D remained seated on his little sofa, all alone in the pet store. All of a sudden, the door opened. D did not even look up. 

"Hey." said a horse voice. D looked up quickly. It was Leon.

"Officer Orcot." D said softly, blinking away the last of his tears. 

"You called me Leon in your note." Leon smiled softly. "I think I know what you wanted to tell me."

"You…do?" D whispered hesitantly. 

"Yeah." He held out his hand to D, who took it. Leon hoisted the smaller one off of the couch and into his arms. "I do too."

D smiled. "I know," he said. "I know."

**__**

~Ah, we could have made it, I know that we could've.

I knew that we should've, I knew that we would've.

Then our lives would be perfect, our dreams we could share,

With my love in your heart, and your ebony hair.~

~End.~


End file.
